


If at the end of everything, there is love.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Fire, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Past Character Death, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: Kuroko liked to think that he knew Kagami better than most people. Most people knew that Kagami was terrified of dogs, even tiny chihuahuas. Most people knew that Kagami's cooking skills rivaled those of a professional's. Most people knew that Kagami was kind behind his scowl and that he had been an excellent firefighter to the end.Not many people knew that Kagami was the first person Kuroko had wanted to hold onto, and also the first person that was ripped away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Sakura Nagashi" by Utada Hikaru. Lyrics translated by me with occasional references to the official translation by Utada Hikaru herself. 
> 
> This...this song is a masterpiece. I cry every time I listen to it. It's hauntingly beautiful, and elegantly devastating.

**C h e r r y    B l o s s o m s    f o r    t h e    D e p a r t e d**

_Gazing at the scattering flowers after they had just blossomed,_

_"They're early this year too," you said,_

_In disappointment, regret,_

_Yet you were still beautiful._

 

Kuroko liked to think that he knew Kagami better than most people. Most people knew that Kagami was loud and hot-headed. Most people knew that Kagami was a basketball prodigy. Most people knew that Kagami loved the cheeseburgers from Maji.

Not many people knew that Kagami loved watching the cherry blossoms bloom.

They would stand at the Seirin gates every year, near the foot of the largest sakura tree. It would always be in late March, when the breeze was still chilly and Kuroko could taste the remains of winter in the air. They would stay there, hand in hand in the middle of the night, the moonlight and occasional streetlight casting silvery beams on their red faces. Kagami would point each tree out with his unoccupied hand, his eyes reflecting the soft white of the full moon.

"Did you know?" He would always start, even though Kuroko already knew the answer. "Cherry blossoms are best when they're still buds, the night before they bloom. It's like a mist of pink...and it's really beautiful."

Kuroko didn't have to reply. The awe in his wide blue eyes was enough to convey his agreement.

 

_If you were to see me now,_

_I wonder what you'd think..._

_Of me living without you._

 

He still made the trip every year, the cherry blossoms never failing to bloom in a delicate blanket of pale pink. The only difference was that he was now alone. 

He watched the little petals dance to the ground, settling onto the pavement like pearly tears. His own splashed down beside them.

 

_Everybody finds love_

_In the end._

 

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to cease their tradition. He felt his heart shattering every time he stood at the foot of the trees, the whooshing night winds on his left side making him painfully aware of the empty space beside him. It hurt more to ignore it.

 

_If you could hear the newborn's cry, sound and healthy_

_Ringing somewhere in the town you protected_

_I know you would be so happy._

 

The district where he lived was fairly tight-knit, stores almost toppling over each other on the paved streets. The second they set foot into the town, they knew it was the one. They were close to both of their workplaces. They were close to Seirin High. They were close to all of their friends and senpais. Kuroko had always wanted to live near a grand library, and Kagami had always wanted to live near an ample street court. Everything had worked out perfectly.

Kuroko worked at the kindergarten a few blocks down from the apartment. Right next to it was the town's small hospital. Just last week, his student had bounded up to him excitedly at pickup, her warm, chubby hands tugging on his more slender fingers.

"Kuroko-sensei, Kuroko sensei!"

"Yes, Kanae-chan?" He asked, surprised.

"I want you to meet my new baby brother!" The little girl smiled.

He made his way over to the awaiting mother, who had a small bundle of yellow blankets in her arms. Kuroko held his breath as a tiny face - almost too serene and rosy to be real - peeked out at him. His wide eyes found the mother's warm, content ones.

"Congratulations, Tozaki-san," Kuroko murmured softly, still enraptured.

The young mother laughed. "Thank you, Kuroko-sensei." 

He couldn't help but notice the long, thin burn crawling across her radiant face.

 

_The footsteps that continue after us..._

 

Little by little, the students would find their awaiting parents and cling to them, their eyes sparkling as they babbled about their adventures for the day. Each day, Kuroko would sigh in relief to witness each child, safe and healthy in their parents' arms. Images of smoldering flames licking at their doorstep threatened to fill his mind.

 

_Everybody finds love_

_In the end._

 

Sometimes after work he would meet up with Aomine and Kise for dinner. Since they were all coming straight from their jobs, they must have looked pretty funny to strangers - a trio of mismatched men. Kuroko, with a pale blue apron and smiley stickers still covering his pockets. Kise, draped in chic designer clothing worth more than Kuroko's monthly salary. And Aomine, his dark uniform stretching across his defined muscles and his shiny silver badge winking mockingly at Kuroko.

Although they were trying to be discreet about it, Kuroko knew how Aomine and Kise held hands under the table. Kuroko knew how Kise tackled Aomine with a tube of tan concealer every morning to cover up the burns on his face and arms. Kuroko knew how whenever the TV above their usual table was doing news coverage of arson incidents, Aomine would angle his body to block it from Kuroko's view. Kuroko knew they were trying. He appreciated their efforts.

He just wished he could be inattentive for once and ignore the painstaking pity in their eyes.

 

_I can't believe that I'll never see you again._

_I haven't even told you anything yet._

_I haven't even told you anything yet..._

 

He was getting better at ignoring the coolness of the empty side of the bed. He was used to being greeted by dark silence when he got home late. He only had nightmares once in a while now.

Tonight was one of those nights. He felt his body howling in pain as he tried to usher children towards any nearby exits. Heat. Screams. Chaos. Fear latched onto him like the blanket of fire threatening to drag him under. Parents and teachers scrambled to act as guides, and one person yelled that the fire department was on its way. Kuroko knew enough about fires to know that this wasn't a terrible one, but it was in a kindergarten. Children were here. He had to get them out. 

His voice was hoarse as he called for hysterical children to lead them outside. His throat was parched and felt like it was being scratched with needles of smoke. His pale skin was already marred with angry red marks. After what seemed like hours, he heard the telltale sirens approaching the building. He sighed in relief. Almost all of the children were outside. Now the staff just had to evacuate, and the fire department could take care of the rest. 

 _Kuroko!_  He heard his name being called. Frantically. 

For some reason, the sound of that desperate voice instantly calmed him. He felt himself swaying on his feet. His vision blurred. 

He fainted.

When his eyes finally cracked open, he felt the rigid plastic of an oxygen mask being pressed against his face. He coughed once, and immediately felt a warm hand against his cheek.

 _Kagami-kun..._  he tried to murmur, but his throat wouldn't listen to him. 

Deep red eyes gazed down at him, loving and relieved. Even though the rest of his face was blackened with soot, his eyes shone brighter than any fire. How very Kagami-kun.

He smiled weakly as he felt himself being hoisted up onto a stretcher. His mind was still foggy, but he could piece together that everyone had safely been evacuated and now the squad was working on extinguishing the flames. He felt his eyes sliding closed as Kagami petted his hair once before standing up.

Suddenly, there was a commotion. Through the haze, he could make out a couple of words.

_Boy...inside! Stuck under...help!_

Immediately his blood ran cold. Struggling to sit up, Kuroko tore off the oxygen mask. A child was inside. Trapped. He needed help  _now_.

_I'm going in!_

Before he knew it, his fingers were grasping air. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as that strong back grew smaller and smaller, lighting fast legs rushing back towards the school.

_Kagami, wait! It's too dangerous! We need backup!_

He heard the voices. He saw the head of carmine hair disappear into the building. He felt himself tumble off the stretcher, his head banging against the pavement. His vision swirled, his ears rang, his body ached, but all he could do was form one coherent plea in his head.

 _Please don't leave me_.

He shot up in bed, his skin clammy and coughs racking his skinny frame. It took a full ten minutes for his breathing to even out. He didn't even notice the hot tears running down his face until his shirt front was soaked. Even after five years, the vision in his head was crystal clear. He could still hear the footsteps, growing fainter with every step. He could still feel the dull, throbbing pain in his head as it scraped against the rough tar. He could still see  _him_ , sprinting towards the building like the straightforward idiot he was. How very Kagami-kun.

Kuroko curled his arms around himself, sobbing until his stomach heaved, the still, silver moonlight pouring in through the open blinds sharply contrasting with the hellish crimson torture in his head.

 

_Gazing at the scattering flowers after they has just blossomed,_

_The trees only stood by, helpless._

 

The sky was still a deep indigo when he stepped outside, his shivering frame wrapped in a single blanket. He didn't care that his nose was still running and that he was probably barefoot. He only had one destination in mind, the one place that could calm him down during nights like these. The silence enveloped him like a heavy quiet, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He missed evenings filled with mouth-watering curry and NBA game recaps. He missed nights filled with cuddling and listening to a steady, safe heartbeat as warm arms wrapped around him. He missed lazy mornings filled with sleepy gazes and too-strong coffee. The ache inside him was so great he was numb to it by now.

Finally, he reached the gates. A single petal caressed his wet cheek as it danced to the ground, as if greeting him. He stared up at the huge tree, its broad branches reminding him of familiar arms he had dived into countless times.

 

_However great the fear, I will not look away._

 

Kuroko liked to think that he knew Kagami better than most people. Most people knew that Kagami was terrified of dogs, even tiny chihuahuas. Most people knew that Kagami's cooking skills rivaled those of a professional's. Most people knew that Kagami was kind behind his scowl and that he had been an excellent firefighter to the end.

Not many people knew that Kagami was the first person Kuroko had wanted to hold onto, and also the first person that was ripped away from him.

Kuroko's knees buckled as his face thunked against the rough bark of the tree, silent screams wrenched from his throat.

"Why did you leave?"

 

_If at the end of everything,_

_There is love._

 


End file.
